Apprentie Pyro-Barbare
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction sur Bob Lennon & Ma'isha] Depuis qu'elle a été adoptée par Bob Lennon, Ma'icha, jeune Khajiit intrépide ne rêve que d'aventures. Lorsque son père adoptif lui donne enfin l'opportunité de l'accompagner, c'est un véritable voyage initiatique qui débute pour la fille, qui veut devenir comme son père, et le Barbare, qui va devoir assumer ses responsabilités pour une fois.
1. Jour 1 : A l'aventure compagnon !

_BON-SOIR ! En plus de Royaume en Perdition et du Survivant de l'Enfer, j'ai décidé d'attaquer une troisième fanfiction à chapitres, qui sera plutôt un recueil de One-Shots ! Comme vous le savez, la petite Ma'isha a rejoint Sir Lennon dans son aventure sur Skyrim (avant qu'il ne la perde dans la nature en bon papa qu'il est x) ). Et bien... On va découvrir tous ensemble comment Papa Bob éduque sa fifille chérie à l'art de devenir une Pyro-Barbare. Ou presque._

 **Disclaimer** : Bob Lennon est sa propre propriété. Ma'isha et Skyrim sont la propriété de B(ug)ethesda ! Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **APPRENTIE PYRO-BARBARE**

 **Jour 1 : A l'aventure compagnon !**

Une nouvelle journée venait de débuter sur les contrées froides de Bordeciel. Comme chaque matin, la petite Ma'isha s'était levée à l'aube, pour regarder le soleil se lever avant d'attaquer ses tâches ménagères. Son père était quelque part dans ces territoires obscurs où elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Parce que c'était dangereux. Parce qu'il y avait mille et un dangers et qu'elle périrait facilement. Son père trouvait toujours une excuse pour lui refuser ce droit. Une boule de poils lui fila entre les pieds et vint se coller à elle. La Khajiit se baissa et attrapa doucement Civet, son lapin de compagnie, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Lydia était déjà debout, en train de faire la cuisine, avec Ysolda, sa mère adoptive. L'une d'entre elles tout du moins. Ma'isha avait arrêté de compter à force. L'huscarl de son père lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle avança timidement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Regarde, j'ai fait ça pour toi. »

Elle tendit à la jeune fille un petit pendentif représentant un dragon., taillé dans un bois sombre. Il était excessivement cher normalement, et Ma'isha se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle accepta néanmoins le cadeau et l'accrocha à son cou. Lydia pointa le dragon du doigt.

« C'est un totem. Quand tu iras mal, il te suffit d'adresser une prière à un des divins en le serrant dans ta main, et quelqu'un viendra toujours te sauver.

\- Merci Lydia. »

Elle lui sourit doucement, puis décida de sortir un peu du manoir, profiter un peu de l'air extérieur avant d'attaquer les tâches ménagères. Elle posa Civet, qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains, au sol, et le laissa partir gambader. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas trop, il ne la quittait plus, elle pouvait sans problème le laisser seul à l'extérieur la journée, l'appel du ventre le faisait toujours revenir le soir. La jeune Khajiit descendit les marches en pierres du manoir pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Si Ysolda la voyait, elle la disputerait sûrement, c'est dangereux pour une jeune demoiselle de bonne éducation. Elle s'en foutait pas mal, dehors, c'était toujours mieux. La veille, elle avait trouvé une grotte, perdue au milieu des bois, d'où s'échappaient des bruits étranges. Elle avait bien envie de l'explorer, mais seulement armée d'une dague offerte par son père, face à un ours ou un vampire, elle ne ferait pas long feu. Mais la tentation de l'interdit était beaucoup trop forte.

Les bois étaient bien calme ce matin-là. Elle ne croisa qu'un chevreuil, qui disparut d'un bond gracieux dans les fourrés en la voyant arriver. Civet trottinait autour d'elle, joyeusement, profitant de l'air matinal pour détrousser le sol de quelques pissenlits. Elle se rapprocha de la grotte. La veille, elle avait planté des bâtons dans le sol pour se souvenir de sa position. Tout le monde la croyait faible et fragile, personne n'avait jamais eu l'idée de lui demander si elle n'aimerait pas devenir chasseur, aventurière.

En s'approchant de la cavité naturelle, elle put distinguer clairement des voix. Elle se cacha derrière un rocher, puis grimpa prudemment pour avoir un bon angle de vue. Il y avait en effet trois hommes en armure devant la grotte. Des soldats sombrages, à en juger par leur tenue. Tous trois avaient une épée, et semblaient hésiter à pénétrer l'antre, quelque chose les dérangeait.

« Des impériaux c'est une chose, lâcha l'un d'eux, mais des sorciers ? Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur eux ? Il paraît qu'ils démembrent leurs victimes avant de les tuer.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, lui répondit un second. Ce ne sont que des mages, pas des parjures. Et il est où le mec qui devait nous rejoindre ?

\- L'Enfant de Dragon ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir pour buter de simples mages ? »

Les poils de Ma'isha se dressèrent. Le troisième garde s'était tourné dans sa direction. Elle se baissa rapidement, et se colla contre la paroi. Un silence de mort était tombé sur la clairière, seulement interrompu par les pas des soldats se rapprochant de sa position.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ou je lance une salve de flèches dans le buisson. »

Ma'isha releva doucement la tête, puis sortit de sa cachette. Les gardes furent surpris. Un gosse en pleine forêt c'était déjà rare, mais en plus une enfant Khajiit, ça relevait du miracle. Le visible chef du groupe baissa son arme, et s'approcha.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors toi ?

\- Je... Je viens du Manoir, un peu plus loin, près du lac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? Lui demanda un autre soldat. C'est dangereux la forêt pour un enfant. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Surtout vu ce qui traîne dans les parages. »

Un des gardes sembla soudain s'alerter. Il pointa l'entrée de la grotte du doigt. Deux hommes en robe noire étaient sortis, et les observaient désormais, un petit sourire malsain figé sur le visage. Instinctivement, le chef se plaça devant l'enfant... Et se prit une boule de feu en pleine face. Ma'isha poussa un hurlement perçant. Elle attrapa Civet et se mit à courir. Les trois Sombrages étaient tombés comme des mouches, et les mages en avait désormais après elle. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, évitant au mieux boules de feu, de glace et autres projectiles divers susceptibles de la tuer. Elle se dépêcha de grimper dans un arbre, Civet collé contre elle, et elle essaya de se camoufler dans les feuilles. Peine perdue, ils l'avaient vu grimper, et ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour l'ignorer.

« Eh Fillette, descends, on veut juste s'amuser un peu... Faire couler ton sang au sol et tout ça. Te démembrer. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur nous, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, la Khajiit lança une branche sur la tête du mage de feu, qui lâcha un petit cri de douleur avant de relever un regard noir vers elle. Ses mains se mirent à briller, il allait brûler l'arbre, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, ni eux d'ailleurs, ce fut le cheval qui lui fonça dedans. Le mage de glace se tourna vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Un « FUS RO DAAAAH ! » l'envoya voler au loin, et il s'écrasa lourdement contre un arbre dans un crac sinistre. Ma'isha ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son père, habillé d'une armure sombre, deux haches à la main, faire face au mage de feu, qui s'était relevé. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, mais le regard noir qu'il lui lança l'avertit de ce qui l'attendait juste après.

« Tu touches pas à ma Poupette. Fuis au loin avant que je ne t'abattes.

\- Jamais. »

Il lança la boule de feu sur l'arbre, qui s'embrasa doucement, au même moment où une hache lui tranchait net la tête. Bob Lennon, l'Enfant de Dragon, le Pyro-Barbare, peut importe les surnoms qu'on lui donnait se dirigea vers l'arbre.

« Saute Ma'isha ! Je te rattrape. »

La Khajiit hésita un court instant, puis, voyant les flammes commencer à ronger sa branche, elle plongea dans les bras de son père, qui la rattrapa facilement. Elle lui sauta au cou, trop heureuse de le voir, écrasant même un peu Civet, toujours planqué dans la robe de la fillette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le Manoir est à deux lieues d'ici !

\- Je... Je suis sortie me promener.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Oui. Mais je suis désolée, je voulais pas m'attirer des ennuis. C'est les soldats sombrages qui m'ont trouvée, puis les mages sont arrivés et...

\- Tu t'en es très bien sortie. Oh, ta mère va te tuer, mais moi je suis fier de toi. Allez viens, on rentre à la maison. »

Le barbare, sa fille et son lapin regagnèrent le Manoir à dos de cheval. Dès qu'ils approchèrent, ils repérèrent Lydia et Ysolda, sur le pallier de la maison. Ma'isha resserra son étreinte sur son père. Elle allait se prendre un sermon, se faire punir de sorties ou être de corvée de ménage pendant une semaine, c'était certain. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à elle des choses comme ça ? Elle tenta de se cacher derrière son père alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étable. Bob Lennon fut le premier à descendre de cheval, puis il aida la jeune fille à en faire de même. Ysolda s'approcha de son mari, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément, sous les regards choqués de son huscarl et sa fille.

« Salut poupée, dit-il avec une voix grave. Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Lydia se tourna elle vers Ma'isha, qui lui offrit un petit sourire gêné. Aïe. Cette fois elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

« Où est-ce que tu étais Ma'isha ? On t'as cherché partout ! J'ai même envoyé des soldats te chercher !

\- J'étais dans les bois, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je voulais sortir Civet. »

Bob plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Il tendit la main vers sa femme à la place. Elle soupira et sortit une bourse de sa poche, qu'elle posa dans sa main. Il lui sourit doucement, avant de se diriger vers la Poupette. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et prit une vieille voix gâteuse. Lydia et Ysolda levèrent les yeux au ciel devant les « Bidibidibidi » du Pyro-Barbare. Il redevint rapidement sérieux.

« J'ai eu une idée à l'instant. Tu sais te servir de ta dague ?

\- Je... Oui, mais pour...

\- Très bien, je t'emmène avec moi à l'aventure ! »

Ma'isha resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas trop réagir à cette nouvelle. Ysolda s'interposa immédiatement. Il était hors de question que ce taré emporte sa fille au loin, mari ou pas.

« Mon amour, vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener.  
Et pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est une enfant ! Les contrées de Bordeciel sont dangereuses et elle n'est pas prête.

\- Oui, en effet, elle n'est pas prête. Je vais lui filer une de mes armures, une hache, des sortilèges et là elle sera parfaite ! Viens Choupette ! »

Ysolda le regarda partir vers le manoir, dépitée, Ma'isha dans les bras. Cet irresponsable allait finir par la tuer à force de lui mettre des rêves plein la tête. Elle qui avait été élevée par une famille de marchands ambulants, elle savait à quel point la région était dangereuse, et avec le retour des dragons, la guerre entre impériaux et sombrages, la réapparition de vampires et de loups-garous, Bordeciel s'était transformée en zone de mort à ciel ouvert. Il n'y avait qu'un abruti pour encore s'y balader pour le loisir, et, par malchance, c'était son mari.

Bob Lennon gravit rapidement les marches du manoir, suivi par sa fille. Il monta dans la buanderie, et commença à arpenter les différents placards, à la recherche d'une armure qui, d'une part protégerait sa Poupette, mais lui tiendrait également chaud, vu que l'hiver était éternel ici et que la température n'excédait guère plus de dix degrés. Il lui essaya plusieurs armures, casques, gantelets, avant d'en trouver une bien classe, en peau d'il ne savait plus trop quoi.

« Tiens, prend un sac, mets quelques vivres dedans, et on part dans la nuit. Je dois parler à ta mère avant. »

Elle se dirigea en sautillant vers sa chambre, et la vida entièrement. Livres, dague, de quoi manger. Puis son regard se posa sur Civet. Elle regarda le lapin, puis le sac. Au même moment, un « Fus Ro Dah » retentissait au rez-de-chaussée, indiquant sans mal comme s'était terminé la discussion avec sa femme. Décidée, elle prit le lapin, le mit dans le sac, ferma le tout et redescendit les marches quatre à quatre, surexcitée.

« Alors Papa, on va où en premier ?

\- Dans une grotte à l'ouest d'ici. On va prendre Crin d'Ombre. Tu es prête ?

\- A l'aventure compagnon ! »

Bob lui ébouriffa les poils entre ses deux oreilles, puis suivit sa fille à l'extérieur. L'aventure pouvait enfin commencer pour Ma'isha et son Papa.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Cette fanfiction est donc officiellement lancée ! Je vais donc alterner Royaume en Perdition, Le Survivant de l'Enfer et Apprentie Pyro-Barbare désormais, qui sera un peu la pause détente vu à quel point les deux autres sont sombres. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et n'hésitez pas non plus à aller (re)mater le Let's Play de Bob sur Skyrim, il en vaut vraiment la peine ! Allez zou, passez une bonne soirée et on se retrouve très vite sur Royaume en Perdition :D_


	2. Jour 2 : Première mission

_BON-SWAR ! On continue notre petite fanfic sur Ma'isha et son Papa pour un deuxième jour d'aventures ! J'essaye de bosser les descriptions au maximum en ce moment, puisque, pour tout vous dire, je me suis lancé dans un projet de roman, qui va en nécessiter beaucoup. Merci à Anraso, JCVgamer50, zshadewolf, Klervia, Kalynea, Wolf et Croustibat09 pour les reviews, c'est adorable :D Votre soutien m'est précieux, c'est grâce à vous que je continue encore et toujours à écrire :D_

 **JOUR 2 : Première mission**

L'aube se levait à peine sur les territoires gelés de Bordeciel. Une faible neige tombait entre deux énormes montagnes, entre lesquelles Bob Lennon et Ma'isha passaient, sur le dos de Crin d'Ombre, le cheval de la Confrérie Noire. La jeune Khajiit somnolait contre le dos de son père, sa longue cape utilisée désormais comme doudou. La nuit avait été longue, froide et épuisante, et même le père, habitué aux climats rudes de Bordeciel, trouvait qu'il faisait frais. L'avancée du cheval était considérablement ralentie depuis qu'une couche épaisse de poudreuse recouvrait le sol. Bob Lennon commençait lui aussi à faiblir, à moitié avachi sur sa monture. Il ne tenait même plus les rênes, laissant Crin d'Ombre le mener à leur destination, seul.

« Tout va bien Choupette ? Demanda soudainement Bob, à l'attention de sa fille. »

Ma'isha ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis se releva doucement pour reprendre une position convenable sur le cheval. Elle retira doucement la neige qui s'était posée sur ses poils, puis serra l'emprise sur son père. Elle prit un moment pour observer les alentours, cherchant à se repérer, avant de se focaliser sur Bob, qui s'était contorsionné sur le cheval pour l'avoir en face de lui.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? Demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix, tout en se pelotonnant contre le Pyro-Barbare, encore à demi-endormie.

\- Très bientôt. Tu vois cette rivière au nord ? La grotte se trouve juste à droite, dans cette montagne. »

La Khajiit s'étira doucement. Crin d'Ombre avança sur encore quelques mètres, puis Bob le stoppa. Il sauta gracieusement de l'animal, puis récupéra sa fille. Il donna un petit coup sur les fesses du cheval qui fit demi-tour et partit brouter tranquillement quelques mètres plus loin, Le Pyro-Barbare dégaina son arme.

« On va continuer à pied. Il y a peut être des parjures en dehors de la grotte, je ne veux courir aucun danger.

\- On est là pour des parjures ?

Pour un objet que ces manants ont volé au Jarl de Blancherive. Une hache très précieuse, avec des diamants incrustés. Il a promis une énorme prime. Reste derrière-moi, n'interviens que si je te le demande, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son père. Ils marchèrent le long d'une des parois rocailleuses composant le flanc de la montagne, calmement, silencieusement. Arrivés à proximité de la caverne, Bob s'accroupit derrière un des buissons bordant l'étendue d'eau, pour observer les environs. Il repéra rapidement trois hommes, devant la grotte, armés de lances en bois et en partie dénudés. Il les identifia comme des éclaireurs parjures. Il allait devoir les tuer vite, sans qu'ils n'aient le temps d'alerter ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Ma'isha, à ses côtés, les repéra également. Ses poils se dressèrent derrière sa nuque. Elle en avait déjà vu, il y a quelques années, lorsqu'elle vivait à la cabane du Crabier. Son tuteur l'avait cachée sous le lit, les adultes s'étaient ensuite dispersés dans la forêt, le temps que le groupe de parjures passe. L'un deux avait même pénétré la cabane, mais il s'était fait rappelé par son groupe.

Les parjures avaient la réputation d'être des tueurs sans peur ni reproche, élevés dans cet unique but. Les originels étaient des esclaves, ayant refusé de se soumettre. Ils avaient tué leurs maîtres, et s'étaient donné pour mission de libérer tous les autres personnes soumises par des humains, par la force. De nombreuses rumeurs se sont ensuite répandues sur eux, sur comment ils se sont installés par groupes dans la région, sur leurs motivations. Parfois elles étaient vraies, parfois non. Personne ne savait réellement.

Bob fouilla dans ses affaires, et en sortit un arc long, sculpté dans un bois sombre et agrémenté de motifs doré. Les yeux de Ma'isha se mirent à briller, elle connaissait cet objet, elle l'avait vu dans un livre, à la maison.

« C'est l'arc d'Auriel ? Chuchota t-elle, à l'attention de son père.

\- Oui. J'ai pas pensé à prendre un autre arc, il fera l'affaire. Il est plus utile sur les vampires d'habitude.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Dans le Val Oublié, je l'ai repris des mains d'un Falmer envahissant.

\- L'archevêque ?

\- Possible. »

Le barbare banda son arc, visa le parjure le plus proche, un jeune homme, en train de somnoler sur sa lance. Le flèche transperça son crâne de part en part, et il tomba au sol sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, dans un dernier râle. Les deux autres dégainèrent respectivement un arc et une épée, et se mirent en garde, cherchant leur position. Bob abattit celui avec l'arc de deux flèches, une dans le ventre, et une dans la poitrine. Le troisième fonça dans leur direction en criant. Bob sortit du buisson, en sortant sa hache, et la planta dans son flanc. Il recula, prit de l'élan, et le décapita. Le silence retomba.

Bob nettoya son arme dans l'herbe, puis se tourna vers sa fille. Elle était toujours accroupie derrière le buisson, tétanisée. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et lui fit signe de venir. L'enfant quitta doucement sa cachette et s'approcha, évitant soigneusement les cadavres, méfiante. Son père était lui en train de fouiller les corps, voir s'il pouvait récupérer des pièces d'équipement intéressantes, ou tout du moins leurs bourses. Ma'isha le regarda faire, silencieuse. Bob se releva, fit la moue, vingt pièces d'or, c'était une bien maigre compensation, puis se dirigea vers la grotte.

« Reste derrière-moi maintenant Choupette. Si on se fait encercler, tu cours vers la sortie et le village le plus proche. Je viendrais t'y retrouver. D'accord ?

\- Oui Papa.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Elle lança un regard aux corps. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, puis s'accroupit à son niveau.

« Parfois, tuer est une nécessité. Ils nous auraient tué. N'aie pas de remords pour eux. Tu viens ? »

Elle lui sourit, puis lui emboîta le pas. Ils entrèrent dans la caverne. C'était calme, il faisait sombre. Bob avança calmement, surveillant néanmoins les cavités du regard, des fois que quelques unes de ces enflures tentent de les prendre par surprise. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur une grande salle. Des parjures patrouillaient, ils ne les avaient pas encore repéré. Tout était primitif. Une table en pierre trônait au centre, avec divers aliments posés dessus. Un atelier d'alchimie abandonné se trouvait dans un angle, poussiéreux, il ne semblait pas avoir été utilisé depuis très longtemps. L'endroit en lui même semblait délabré. Des toiles d'araignées recouvraient les murs et le plafond, une couche de poussière couvrait le sol, certaines parois étaient rongées par l'humidité et tombaient en ruines.

« Bon. Dans quelques secondes, je vais me lever. Tu vois cette cavité là bas ? Dit-il en pointant un trou dans le mur, à sa droite. Tu vas courir te cacher là bas. Prends l'arc, des flèches. Quand ils seront sur moi, tire leur dessus.

\- Mais... Si je te touche ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai connu pire. Alduin, tout ça... »

Elle récupéra l'arc, et hocha la tête. Bob prit une inspiration, sortit une hache enchantée et la lame de la souffrance, qu'il avait récupéré à la Confrérie Noire, et bondit hors de sa cachette. Tous les parjures se tournèrent dans sa direction, surpris.

« Alors les sacs à bière ? Vous aviez pas prévu que je vienne hein ?!

\- Tuez-moi cet abruti ! J'évacue la hache. »

Bob tira une grimace, ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Il vit Ma'isha s'enfuir du coin de l'oeil, puis commença à faire tourner ses armes. Un mage parjure le rata de peu avec un sort de feu. Le barbare frappa dans le tas. Ils étaient six, un archer, un mage, deux avec une hache, deux avec une épée. Il vit l'archer tomber, au loin, d'une flèche dans la tête. Bien, la petite avait compris.

« FUS RO DAH ! »

Les parjures devant le Barbare s'envolèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Bob en profita pour en décapiter un, essayant de se relever. Un autre était en train de se replier derrière la table. Un parjure lui donna un coup d'épée dans l'épaule. Il lâcha un cri de douleur avant de lui planter sa propre arme dans le ventre, le tuant sur le coup. Ma'isha était en train de tirer sur le mage, qui cherchait d'où provenait les tirs. Bob lança un rayon de flammes sur un des hommes qui s'approchait. Il tomba au sol dans un hurlement. Celui qui était caché derrière la table tenta de fuir, lâchement. Une flèche l'abattit. Il ne restait que le mage, sans défense, que Bob s'empressa de tuer d'un coup de hache dans le dos.

Légèrement essoufflé, Bob se tourna vers la cavité, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha, pour féliciter sa fille. Vide.

« Ma'isha ? Ma'isha ?! Où est-ce que t'es ? »

Il fit volte-face, cherchant la Choupette du regard, paniqué. Un bruit de fer lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Elle était partie chercher la hache. Il attrapa sa hache et fonça vers le bruit, la rage au ventre. Il fut surpris de trouver sa fille debout, la hache qu'ils étaient venus chercher dans la main, le Chef des Parjures à ses pieds, le visage couvert de griffure et une flèche plantée dans la jugulaire. Il était encore vivant, Bob lui planta son épée dans le crâne.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ? Préviens moi quand tu pars à l'aventure toute seule. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

\- Désolée Papa. Tiens ! »

Elle lui tendit la hache. Bob lui sourit.

« Garde-la. C'est toi qui l'a récupérée après tout. Tu la donneras au Jarl en personne.

\- On a terminé la mission ?

\- Oui. Tu as très bien travaillé. On est proches de Vendeaume, on va y passer le reste de la journée. Et on va vendre tout ce qu'on as récupéré ici. »

Ma'isha accrocha la hache à sa ceinture et passa devant, la tête haute, fière d'elle. Ils sortirent de la caverne. Crin d'Ombre les attendaient, couché près d'un arbre. Bob le siffla, il trottina tranquillement vers lui. Ils montèrent tous deux à cheval et quittèrent les terres sauvages pour la civilisation.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. L'intrigue débutera soit le chapitre prochain, soit celui d'après. Je vous fait des bisouilles, on se retrouve très rapidement dans Royaume en Perdition !_


	3. Jour 3 : Nouveaux problèmes

_BON-SWAR ! On attaque la suite d'Apprentie Pyro-Barbare ! Je voulais vite terminer ce chapitre pour pouvoir le mettre dans son cadeau d'anniversaire. D'ailleurs, je vous rappelle qu'il vous reste jusqu'au 1er Avril pour m'envoyer vos cadeaux par MP :) Merci à Gamma Dawn pour la review ! On est partis :D_

 **JOUR 3 : Nouveaux problèmes**

« Choupette ? On est arrivés. »

Ma'isha s'éveilla doucement, à l'arrière de Crin d'Ombre. Ils avaient fait quelques lieues pour atteindre Vendeaume, depuis leurs dernières mésaventures. L'enfant avait fini par s'endormir contre son père, épuisée par son combat contre les Parjures. Vendeaume faisait partie de ces villes froides, bâtie en majorité de pierre, situées dans le Nord de Bordeciel. Il descendirent de cheval, devant les écuries de la ville. L'écuyer récupéra l'animal, bien qu'un peu effrayé par les yeux couleurs rouge sang de ce dernier. Crin d'Ombre était en effet un cheval invoqué, constitué entièrement de magie sombre qui n'inspirait guère confiance aux paysans et autres humains pour qui toute source de magie était source de méfiance.

Ils entrèrent par la grande porte. Un des gardes s'inclina même légèrement à son passage. Ici plus qu'ailleurs, Bob Lennon était considéré comme une véritable légende. Non seulement parce qu'il était l'Enfant de Dragon, mais aussi celui qui avait décapité le Général Tullius, offrant ainsi une fin digne à la guère opposant sombrages et impériaux, en laissant Ulfric Sombrage à la tête de Bordeciel. Ma'isha, légèrement impressionnée, resta derrière son père. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les villes. Elles étaient souvent remplies de gens pas tous forcément très recommandables et elle en avait bien conscience. Dès qu'elle entra dans la ville, elle sentit le regard des personnes alentours se braquer sur elle, comme si elle était une étrangère malvenue.

Alors qu'elle s'était attardée un peu trop longtemps sur une étal, elle perdit son père de vue. L'occasion rêvée pour un vieux nordique qui traînait dans le coin pour l'aborder. Il lui attrapa violemment le bras et la fit se retourner. Ma'isha lâcha un petit cri de surprise, avant d'essayer de se libérer. L'homme reserra sa prise.

« Je l'ai vu voler. J'en suis certain.

\- C'est un Khajiit, remarqua la marchande. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas. Tu vas vider tes poches. Si on trouve quoi que ce soit de louche, le gentil garde là bas t'embarqueras, pour te couper une main. Ou pire.

\- Lâ... Lâchez moi, j'ai rien fait. Mon... Mon père il...

\- Vide tes poches ! »

Ma'isha, les mains tremblantes, posa son sac à terre. Des dizaines de gens étaient en train de s'agglutiner autour d'eux. La commerçante vida entièrement son sac. Civet, qui dormait à l'intérieur, se réfugia dans une fissure, près d'une maison. L'homme pointa la hache avec les diamants du doigt.

« Ah ! Vous voyez ! Cette gamine est une voleuse ! Tenez lui le bras ! »

Le bout d'une épée se posa sur la gorge de l'homme, qui se figea. Bob Lennon, sourcils froncés, se trouvait de l'autre côté de la lame, visiblement en colère. Des sifflements d'admiration se firent entendre dans le public.

« Tu vas la lâcher. Tout de suite. »

L'homme jeta la Khajiit à ses pieds. Ma'isha s'écroula au sol et se réfugia près des jambes de son père. L'homme, lui, leva les mains.

« Me... Messire Dovahkiin, elle... Elle a volé une arme sur l'étalage. Cette abrutie de gosse ne mérite pas d'être sauvée.

\- Cette « abrutie de gosse » est ma fille. Et cette hache est la mienne. Vous allez vous mettre à genoux et vous excuser, ou sur ma vie je vous tranche la gorge. »

L'homme blêmit soudainement, hésitant visiblement entre la rébellion et l'obéissance. Le Pyro-Barbare appuya légèrement sur la lame, faisant couler un petit filet de sang le long de son cou. L'homme se laissa très vite tomber à genoux.

« Très bien ! Cracha t-il. Je présente mes plus sincères excuses à la fille du puissant Dovahkiin.

\- Bien, on avance. Maintenant déguerpis. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Bob rangea son épée dans son fourreau. La foule se dispersa, déçue. Pas de sang, c'était une mauvaise journée. Le pyro-barbare s'accroupit près de sa fille, qui tremblait légèrement en se tenant le bras. La marque des doigts de son agresseur était visible. Bob serra la mâchoire, se jurant de décapiter cet imbécile dès que Ma'isha aurait les yeux ailleurs. Il posa une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

« Ça va Choupette ?

\- J'ai... J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.

\- Jamais je ne les laisserai te toucher, tu m'entends ? »

Elle plongea dans les bras de son père, qui la serra contre lui. Il posa sa main sur son bras et activa un petit sort de soin qui fit disparaître la trace. Bob lui prit doucement la main.

« Viens, on va aller dire bonjour à un vieil ami.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ulfric Sombrage. »

Ma'isha parut surprise, l'espace de quelques secondes, puis suivit son père, qui était déjà passé devant, tout en prenant soin de ramasser ses affaires, et Civet, qui semblait lui aussi avoir eu sa dose d'émotions fortes pour la journée. En traversant la ville, elle dépoussiéra un peu ses vêtements, qui avaient pris cher lorsqu'elle avait été jetée à terre. A part son père, jamais personne n'aurait osé s'interposer comme il l'avait fait. Elle était très fière de lui, et se demandait bien d'où il pouvait bien sortir, parce qu'au fond, jamais on avait vu pareil homme dans les terres froides de Bordeciel. En arrivant près du palais, un des gardes jeta un regard interrogatif à son père, quand à la présence de la jeune fille. Il fit signe qu'elle était avec lui et elle put passer sans trop de mal.

Jamais Ma'isha n'était entrée dans un palais. Elle resta un moment à l'entrée, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était immense. La salle du trône était gigantesque, et servait également de salle à manger, comme la table de pierre en son centre en témoignait. Elle se trouvait devant le trône d'Ulfric, lui aussi en pierre, autour duquel plusieurs personnes étaient regroupé. Ce n'était pas normal de toute évidence, vu le visage fermé de son père. Un homme était allongé devant eux, soutenu par plusieurs gardes, il semblait visiblement très mal en point. Il était visiblement très âgé, un moine, de toute évidence, que son père semblait connaître. Il accourut, Ma'isha sur les talons. Ulfric sembla soulagé de le voir.

« Enfant de Dragon, vous tombez à pic.

\- C'est Arngeir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le maître de la voix toussa légèrement en entendant son nom, et attrapa le bras de Bob, qui s'accroupit près du vieil homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

\- On a du l'évacuer du Haut Hrothgar, l'informa un garde. Les autres sont... On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, mais il était là, et il a eu plusieurs d'entre nous.

\- Qui était là ?

\- Le... Le Dévoreur de Mondes, murmura faiblement le maître de la Voix. Paathurnax a fait ce qu'il a pu pour... Pour l'empêcher de... »

Il se mit à tousser du sang, violemment. Ma'isha posa une main sur l'épaule de son père, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour le soutenir. Arngeir prit difficilement sa respiration.

« Le Dévoreur de Mondes a été ressuscité par un homme. Mais il est monté par... Par un autre enfant de Dragon. Il nous a demandé où vous étiez. C'est... C'est après vous qu'il en a. Il s'appelle...

\- Miraak, termina sombrement Bob. Il va le payer. »

Arngeir sombra dans l'inconscience. Ulfric fit signe à des gardes d'approcher.

« Nous allons l'emmener en soins intensifs. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le sauver, Enfant de Dragon, je vous en fait la promesse. »

Bob laissa les gardes faire leur travail, puis se tourna vers le Jarl, qui semblait aussi dépité que lui.

« Ça recommence, on dirait, lâcha t-il doucement. La guerre est néanmoins terminée. Je m'engage à vous aider dans votre quête comme vous avez aidé les miens par le passé. Mes hommes sont entièrement à votre service, Thane de Vendeaume. »

Son regard croisa celui de Ma'isha, qui, légèrement intimidée, eut un petit mouvement de recul. Bob la ramena sur le devant de la scène et lui ébouriffa légèrement les poils.

« C'est ma fille, Ma'isha. Elle est en formation.

\- Que Talos guide sa lumière à travers les chemins du savoir dans ce cas.

\- Est-ce que Paathurnax est...

\- Non, le coupa le Jarl. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses, mais nous ne pouvions pas l'emmener à Vendeaume. Le Jarl Baalgruf a accepté de l'accueillir à Fort Dragon, vous le trouverez là bas. Je vous enverrai un messager pour vous tenir informé de l'intégrité physique d'Arngeir.

\- Merci Ulfric. »

Le Jarl hocha la tête, avant de se rappeler un détail important.

« Oh, attendez ! Galmar ! »

Un homme chétif entra dans la pièce, recouvert d'une peau d'ours, comme à son habitude. Il salua l'Enfant de Dragon.

« Galmar, vous partez avec l'Enfant de Dragon. Nous allons renforcer la protection de nos villes. Si Alduin est de retour, les dragons le seront également. Je nomme le Jarl Baalgruf ministre de la protection, escortez-le jusqu'à Vendeaume.

\- Ce sera fait Ulfric. »

Le Pyro-Barbare hocha la tête, et fit signe à Ma'isha de le suivre. La route jusqu'à Blancherive serait longue, et les questions nombreuses résidant dans la tête de notre Pyro-Barbare n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles. Miraak voulait sa vengeance, mais allié à Alduin, il était une menace encore plus grande. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il fallait créer un second enfant de dragon, et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule candidate possible dans l'esprit du guerrier : Ma'isha.

* * *

 _C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! On met doucement l'intrigue en place. Je suis pas très très satisfaite de ce chapitre niveau descriptions, donc j'ai plus mis l'accent sur l'action. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plu :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et on se retrouve très très vite pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres ! Certains savent déjà de quoi je parle, pour les autres, ce sera la surprise :) Bisouilles affectueuses et à très vite !_


	4. Jour 4 : Révélation

_BON-SWAR ! On continue Apprentie Pyro-Barbare:3 Merci à Sauwk, Kimi, Misstykata et Amimi-Hippi pour les reviews ! Je vous souhaite une agréable immersion dans les terres de Bordeciel !_

* * *

 **JOUR 4 : Révélation**

Trois chevaux galopaient fièrement dans les terres froides de Bordeciel. Un grand cheval noir aux yeux rouges sang portait Bob Lennon, recouvert d'une longue cape en peau d'ours noir, combattu sur la route. Derrière lui, sur un cheval brun se trouvait Galmar, qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à tenir à dos de sa monture, bondissant avec elle dans les passages compliqués. Ma'isha était sur les talons des deux hommes, sur un jeune cheval blanc tâché de noir, aux yeux bleus pâles. Son père lui avait offert l'animal à la sortie de Vendeaume, et elle avait appris à monter sur le tas. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien et adorait cette nouvelle liberté de mouvement. Elle avait l'impression de devenir autonome, que son père lui faisait un peu plus confiance qu'auparavant, et ça lui plaisait grandement.

Ils s'étaient reposés quelques heures dans le palais de Vendeaume avant de reprendre la route de nuit, au galop. Le pyro-barbare était pressé, et avait instauré un rythme assez rapide auquel Galmar et Ma'isha avaient du s'adapter. Ils avaient atteint les plaines à l'aube, où il faisait un peu plus chaud. Ils croisèrent plusieurs biches en route, ce qui divertit quelque peu Ma'isha, qui était un peu stressée suite à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ville précédente. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remis de comment ces paysans l'avaient traité, juste parce qu'elle n'était pas une Nordique. Mais elle gardait ces pensées sombres pour elle, pour ne pas inquiéter son père. De plus, ils avaient un compagnon, et elle refusait de paraître faible devant celui-ci. Blancherive n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres désormais. Le groupe ralentit le pas en approchant des diverses fermes entourant la ville. Ils se hâtèrent de déposer les chevaux à l'écurie, et pénétrèrent l'enceinte de la ville. L'accueil fut pour le moins étonnant. Les volets et les portes se claquèrent à leur passage, les rares personnes dehors baissaient immédiatement le regard et fuyaient entre les maisons, la tête basse. Cette atmosphère pesante ne plut pas du tout au pyro-barbare, habitué à mieux.

Ma'isha ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, ne souhaitant pas renouveler ce qu'elle avait vécu au marché de Vendeaum. Elle restait silencieuse et sentait que son père était tendu. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Seuls les gardes semblaient heureux de les voir. Bob Lennon ne s'en préoccupait pas, et continuait d'avancer, en direction du fort dominant la ville, plein nord. L'entrée était bien gardée, par une vingtaine de gardes en armure de sombrages. La prudence était de mise, la présence de Paathurnax dans la ville y était probablement pour quelque chose. Les soldats s'écartèrent à leur passage, en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'Enfant de Dragon, qui les remercia rapidement d'un vague mouvement de main.

Le groupe entra dans le bâtiment. Ma'isha sourit doucement. C'était certes moins grand qu'à Vendeaume, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer dans des bâtiments de cette taille, elle qui avait passé une partie de son enfance dans une cabane de pêcheurs. Elle aimait beaucoup découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Le Jarl Baalgruf, qui semblait s'être assoupi dans son fauteuil se releva rapidement. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard en découvrant qui venait d'entrer dans le fort, et il se leva pour aller les accueillir.

« Bob Lennon ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver. Cela fait un bon moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vous. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien ma foi. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. Je vous présente Ma'isha, ma fille. »

Ma'isha s'inclina devant le Jarl, qui sourit doucement. Elle posa son sac sur le sol et en sortit la hache récupérée quelques jours plus tôt, qu'elle lui tendit. Le Jarl se mit à rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment allés chercher cette vieille breloque ? Je suis impressionné. Merci Dame Ma'isha, elle sera remise à sa place dans mon armurerie. Parlez à mon chambellan tout à l'heure, il vous remettra la prime. Mais... Je pense que vous n'êtes pas ici pour ça, pas vrai ?

\- En effet, dit doucement Bob. Bordeciel est de nouveau menacée. Alduin est de retour, et il a ramené Miraak avec lui.

\- Le Jarl Ulfric vous a nommé ministre de la sécurité, les interrompit Galmar. Il souhaite que je vous escorte jusqu'à Vendeaume pour que vous puissiez parler en tête à tête.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Galmar. Nous partirons demain. Suivez-moi, Enfant de Dragon, quelqu'un souhaitera probablement vous parler. »

Le Jarl se dirigea vers les escaliers. Bob lui emboîta le pas, Ma'isha en fit de même. Les regards des personnes autour de la table s'étaient braqués sur elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ils gagnèrent rapidement le premier étage. Deux portes en bois gigantesque menaient sur le parvis. Ma'isha sentit son cœur rater un battement. Couché sur le sol, visiblement mal en point, se tenait un gigantesque dragon gris. Son aile droite était repliée contre son corps, enveloppée dans plusieurs draps. D'innombrables personnes s'agitaient autour de lui. Seule une jeune femme blonde ne faisait rien, patientant dans un coin. Elle semblait de toute évidence furieuse. Bob lui lança un rapide regard, avant de l'ignorer et d'avancer vers l'animal. Il posa une main sur son museau.

« Bonjour Paathurnax. Je suis ravi de vous voir, vivant, dit-il doucement.

\- Dovahkiin, souffla t-il doucement. Je suis content de vous voir. »

Ma'isha s'approcha timidement de son père, voyant que le dragon ne semblait pas hostile. Elle tendit sa main vers l'animal, et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Paathurnax frémit doucement sous elle, et ouvrit deux yeux dorés. Il plissa les yeux, pour mieux voir la jeune Khajiit, qui ne se démonta pas. Elle prit confiance en elle.

« Les habitants de Bordeciel me craignent, habituellement. Tu es courageuse jeune fille. Le sang du Dovahkiin coulent dans tes veines. Je peux le sentir. Un grand destin t'attend. »

Bob jeta un regard à sa fille, qui semblait fascinée par les paroles du dragon. Il posa une main sur son épaule, elle sembla revenir à elle. La femme blonde qui était dans le coin de la pièce s'approcha à grand pas vers eux. Le nordique se tendit légèrement, il tira un petit sourire, crispé.

« Delphine.

\- A quoi est-ce que vous jouez Enfant de Dragon ?! Je pensais avoir été claire. Je ne vous ai confié qu'une tâche, une seule, celle de tuer ce dragon. Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le peuple a peur, il se sent trahi. On leur a dit que plus rien ne leur arriverait.

\- Je ne contrôle pas le temps, vous le savez bien. Quant à Paathurnax, il est digne de confiance. Faites donc évoluer votre mentalité, nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler. Alduin est de retour, nous n'avons pas le temps de régler nos comptes.

\- Nous n'en resterons pas là. Paathurnax doit toujours mourir pour ses crimes.

\- Paathurnax n'est clairement plus du côté d'Alduin, je pensais que c'était évident ! Le problème ce n'est pas lui, c'est le Dévoreur de Mondes. Son titre n'est pas là pour faire joli. Il porte Miraak sur son dos, un autre enfant de dragon, qui, contrairement à moi n'est pas aussi compréhensif. S'il veut Bordeciel, il l'aura, et ma tâche c'est d'éviter ça. »

Le dragon gronda légèrement, mais resta silencieux, toujours yeux dans les yeux avec Ma'isha. La Khajiit sentait quelque chose se former en elle, quelque chose d'inédit. C'était comme si son sang était en ébullition, comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec ce dragon. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça avec quoi que ce soit, et cette sensation était enivrante, envoûtante. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien, et incroyablement mal à la fois. Son père, qui avait décidé de mettre un terme à l'entrevue avec l'agent des Lames, se tourna vers Ma'isha, et remarqua son visage.

« Choupette, tout va bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, sa main se mit à trembler, alors qu'une lumière dorée pénétrait ses doigts. Paathurnax sembla au moins autant surpris que son propre père, qui eut un petit mouvement de recul. Il fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus d'énergie s'échappait du dragon.

« Okay, tout le monde recule ! Cria Bob. Que personne ne la touche. Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Les gardes et le jarl s'exécutèrent. Bob s'accroupit doucement près de sa fille, et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement, et la lumière s'éteignit. Elle s'écroula dans ses bras, inconsciente. Il la serra contre lui, doucement. Paathurnax allait bien, il semblait assez perplexe. Le dragon la renifla.

« Dovahkiin... Je crois que vous n'êtes plus seuls. Mais elle... Elle n'est pas comme vous. Son lien psychique est fort. Elle a établi un contact mental avec moi, c'est la première fois que cela arrive. Je ne comprends pas comment... Comment c'est possible...

\- Moi non plus. Mais... Elle est une Enfant de Dragon ? Elle est comme moi ?

\- Oui. Sa voix ne se développera que plus tard. Mais elle possède déjà les dons de base. Elle débute. Elle va avoir besoin d'entraînement.

\- Je serais là.

\- Je l'espère bien. Elle va se poser beaucoup de questions, vous allez devoir assumer votre rôle de père au maximum. »

Bob sourit à sa fille endormie. Il se leva doucement, Ma'isha dans les bras.

« Je vais prouver à Arngeir que tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi n'était pas vain. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, je serais de retour demain matin. Bonne nuit Paathurnax. »

Il s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu, j'avoue que je commence à beaucoup aimer l'évolution de cette fanfic ! Bisouilles tout le monde, on se retrouve rapidement pour Sang Royal, j'ai hâte d'écrire sur Yolga :D A la prochaine !_


	5. Jour 5 : Découverte

_BON-SWAR ! Les aventures de Ma'isha se poursuivent ! Merci à Koneko-Hiya, Misstykata, Coeur de Braise, CapitaineLaHire, JCVgamer50 et Red_Sylver pour les reviews ! On se lance donc dans la suite de notre épopée :3 Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

 **JOUR 5 : Découverte**

Ma'isha ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une forte lumière émanait de la fenêtre, l'aveuglant quelque peu. Elle était allongée dans un lit gigantesque, une couverture remontée jusqu'à sa poitrine. C'était très luxueux, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir. Elle se mit en position assise, elle fut pris d'un vertige et se laissa lourdement retomber sur le coussin. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se souvenait avoir vu cet énorme dragon, dans la salle du Jarl Baalgruf, son père se disputer avec une certaine « Delphine », mais rien d'autre. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'en souvenir, une forte douleur l'arrêtait net. Elle chercha son père des yeux, légérement paniquée en découvrant qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle repoussa la couverture, et posa ses deux pieds au sol. Elle fit deux pas avant de s'effondrer à plat ventre sur le tapis rouge épais recouvrant le sol.

La porte s'ouvrant l'effraya, et elle rampa sous le lit. Elle s'immobilisa. Des pieds s'étaient immobilisés sur le pas de la porte.

« Ma'isha ? Tu es là ? »

Elle soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de son père et sortit la tête. Bob parut surpris, mais lui sourit. Il la récupéra, la souleva comme une princesse et la reposa dans son lit, avant de remonter les couvertures. Elle se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de riposter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là dessous ? Tu es encore trop faible pour marcher, tu devrais te reposer. On reprendra la route demain.

\- Je suis tombée, et je te voyais pas, j'ai eu peur et je suis partie me cacher. »

Bob s'assis sur le matelas, elle vint se coller à lui, l'étreignant. Le Pyro-Barbare lui caressa distraitement la tête, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Il tourna ses yeux couleur noisette vers son visage. Ma'isha fronça les sourcils, elle le connaissait suffisament pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire, une migraine pointa immédiatement. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son père, fermant les yeux, laissant les battements de son cœur la calmer.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé Ma'isha ? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, confirmant ses craintes. Sa voix était grave, il s'était passé quelque chose, et ça avait quelque chose à voir avec elle. L'adolescente hocha négativement la tête, complètement perdue. Etait-ce si grave que ça ? Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête un instant, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu as soigné Paathurnax sans le vouloir, en utilisant un pouvoir assez puissant, qui t'a affaibli mentalement, c'est pour ça que tu ne tiens pas debout. Mais lui va beaucoup mieux. Il peut de nouveau marcher, pas encore au point de voler, mais presque.

\- Papa... Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Comment j'ai fait ça ? »

Il garda le silence un petit moment, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Je crois... Que les destins de tous les êtres vivants de Bordeciel sont unis par un facteur en commun. Qu'aucune rencontre n'est le fruit du hasard, qu'aucun événement n'arrive sans raison. Peut être, qu'au fond, je l'ai senti, en te rencontrant, que tu n'étais pas comme eux, que tu étais différente. Ma'isha... Je crois que tu en es une. Une enfant de dragon, comme moi. Paathurnax a dit que la voix se développait en grandissant, mais que la facilité à utiliser la magie, en particulier sur les dragons, sont des signes avant-coureur. Je ne suis pas passé par là, il n'y avait pas de dragon pendant mon enfance. »

La Khajiit resta silencieuse, se repassant les propos de son père, encore et encore, essayant de les assimiler. Son quotidien prenait une forme nouvelle, son existence venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser complètement. Devant son mutisme, Bob posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, qui sursauta légèrement.

« Tu comprends Ma'isha ?

\- Oui... Mais... Enfin... Comment ? Pourquoi ça se manifeste maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose l'a fait. Tu ne dois pas paniquer, d'accord ? Je vais t'aider à te maîtriser, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser tes dons. Ca prendra du temps, mais je suis sûre qu'ensemble, on va pouvoir faire de grandes choses. Et on ne sera pas trop de deux pour renvoyer Alduin et Miraak de là où ils viennent, dans les fleuves de la mort. On va le faire, tous les deux. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. »

Bob lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et la força à se recoucher. Il se releva, et s'approcha de la porte.

« Repose-toi en attendant. Je vais aller en ville faire quelques provisions pour le voyage et rendre visite à un ami, à Rivebois. Sonne les domestiques quand tu auras faim, c'est la petite cloche à ta droite. Je serais de retour avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Bonne journée dans ce cas, et fais attention.

\- Comme toujours. Dors bien Choupette. »

Il la laissa seule, avec ses angoisses et ses questions, refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle se surprit à s'imaginer sur un énorme dragon, le chevauchant par delà les montagnes et l'horizon, et s'endormit avec un sourire. Son repos fut cependant de courte durée. Dans l'après-midi, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle se réveilla, espérant voir son père. Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était une femme d'âge mûr, blonde, les traits tirés. Elle la reconnut immédiatement, c'était la femme avec laquelle son père avait discuté, pendant qu'ils étaient partis voir Paathurnax. Delphine. Méfiante, Ma'isha se tendit légèrement. Son père était absent, elle était la cible idéale.

« Bonjour petite. Je vais être franche, ça me fait pas plaisir de voir un autre enfant de dragon. On en a déjà un dans les pattes qui a visiblement du mal à comprendre des choses simples et je crains fort qu'il ne te guide sur la mauvaise voie. Les dragons... L'ordure qui est en bas était le général d'Alduin, c'est même son propre frère. Il l'a trahi, certes, mais il n'en reste pas moins un grand danger, et ton père le protège. Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, c'est pourquoi je viens te demander ton aide. Tu dois tuer Paathurnax. Alduin est un problème, mais une fois ce problème résolu, Paathurnax risque de reprendre le contrôle, et il connaîtra les points faibles de ton père, et il le détruira avec une grande facilité. Ne fais jamais confiance à un dragon, ils te tuent dès que tu as le dos tourné. »

L'adolescente ne dit rien, cherchant simplement sa dague du regard, au cas où. Les propos de cette femme ne lui plaisait guère, et lle ne savait pas si elle pouvait la croire ou non. Elle semblait sérieuse, mais la haine contre les dragons dans ses paroles trahissait une certaine motivation qui n'était de toute évidence pas exacte. La Khajiit se crispa en la voyant s'asseoir au pied du lit.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas convaincue, alors je vais être plus claire. Ou tu tue ce dragon, ou je m'en prend à toi. Ton père est un danger au moins aussi grand qu'Alduin. Il a été éduqué à ça, il aide même certains dragons au lieu de les éliminer. Et je sais parfaitement que te perdre le détruirait. Mais je ne veux pas de deux dangers dans les terres de Bordeciel. Je te conseille fortement de ne pas lui parler de notre petite affaire, je peux facilement devenir bien moins sympathique, et j'ai de bons contacts dans une grande majorité de guildes, qui seraient prêts à m'aider. Tu choisis ton camp. Tu es avec nous, ou contre nous. Ton père ne sera pas tout le temps là pour te protéger. »

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. Son estomac s'était tordu par la peur et les menaces. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Pouvait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Une chose était certaine, elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de son père, et encore moins tuer un dragon. Elle posa pied à terre et se releva. Sa migraine s'était calmée, elle fit quelques pas, puis, constatant qu'elle tenait debout, elle quitta sa chambre. Fort Dragon était bien calme. Un garde surveillait la porte, et parut surpris de la voir debout.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda t-il. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Dame Ma'isha ?

\- Non... Je... Je veux juste me balader un peu. Si mon père reviens, dites-lui que je suis avec Paathurnax.

\- Bien madame, soyez prudente madame. »

Elle se dirigea vers les immenses portes conduisant au parvis de Fort Dragon. La pièce était déserte, à l'exception de l'immense masse grise couchée sur le flanc en son centre. Paathurnax tourna son immense tête dans sa direction, il s'approcha doucement.

« Bienvenue Dovahkiin, je suis content de te voir. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Ma... Ma'isha, répondit timidement l'intéressée, impressionnée par la taille du dragon.

\- Je te dois la vie Ma'isha. Tu m'as partiellement guéri, je t'en remercie. Que puis-je pour toi enfant de dragon ? Aurais-tu des questions à me poser ? »

Ma'isha prit son courage à deux mains et fit un pas en avant, s'approchant au plus près du dragon. Elle prit une inspiration.

« Une femme est venue me voir et m'a demandé de me tuer, sous peine de me tuer moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut votre mort ?

\- Oh, c'était Delphine n'est-ce pas ? C'est une agent des Lames, elle est persuadée que les dragons sont tous mauvais, que nous sommes tous sous le joug d'Alduin et que nous pouvons détruire le monde. Elle ne connaît rien de notre espèce, elle ne connaît rien de notre histoire. Elle se contente juste de faire ce pour quoi elle a été formée : nous tuer. Ses propos n'ont aucune valeur, tu ne devrais pas l'écouter. J'ai moi-même aidé ton père à vaincre Alduin par le passé, j'ai également formé Arngeir et Ulfric Sombrage. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis un professeur.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que vous allez m'aider ? »

Le dragon posa sa tête devant elle.

« Bien sûr. Je peux te former, t'apprendre plusieurs choses. Mais ton pouvoir est encore infîme. Il va grandir, il va devenir puissant. Cette puissance, il va te falloir en faire quelque chose. Ton destin est entre tes mains, Dovahkiin, c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu vas devenir.

\- Je souhaite aider mon père à vaincre Alduin et Miraak.

\- Patience mon enfant, patience. Cela viendra bientôt, mais tu dois apprendre bien des choses auparavant. Ecoute ce que ton père te dit de faire, il est sage et a le cœur pur, il te guidera sur le bon chemin. »

Elle sourit, effleura une écaille gigantesque du bout des doigts et tourna les talons, direction sa chambre. Ce nouveau don la remplissait de crainte, de joie, de nouvelles sensations qu'elle allait devoir développer. Et ça commençait immédiatement.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D C'était un petit chapitre papotage, il y aura de l'action dès le prochain ! J'espre que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour m'encourager, et on se retrouve quand à nous très bientôt dans Sang Royal ! Bisouilles !_


	6. Jour 6 : Virée glaciale

_BON-SWAR ! Après une petite pause pour continuer un peu Tyrnformen (mon roman, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. Il est sur Wordpress, c'est du Fantasy), on reprend les fanfics ! Merci à Misstykata, Noyale, Ailane, Chuchu, CapitaineLaHire et Red_Sylver pour les reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, je suis contente de vivre cette aventure en votre compagnie ! C'est reparti !_

 **Jour 6 : Virée glaciale**

« Choupette ? »

Ma'isha ouvrit un œil en grognant légèrement. La nuit avait été longue, elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle sourit à son père, qu'elle n'avait pas vu rentrer de sa balade à Rivebois de la veille. Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle repoussait l'épaisse couverture du lit luxueux où elle avait finalement passé les trois quarts de son séjour à Blancherive.

« Tu es rentré ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant, ravie.

\- Oh. Une ou deux givrepeires sur le chemin, mais rien de vraiment dramatique. J'ai acheté des gateaux, des légumes, de la viande, et ceci. »

Bob se leva tranquillement, et attrapa un fourreau posé contre le mur. Il le tendit à la jeune fille, qui sortit l'épée en souriant. Le nom de la jeune Khajiit était inscrit sur la lame, qui brillait d'une lueur étrange, magique. Le barbare s'assit près d'elle, et passa un doigt dessus.

« Elle te plaît ? Elle se nomme K'Anpô. Elle est enchantée et tire des rayons de foudre.

\- Mais Papa... Je ne sais pas m'en servir...

\- Je t'apprendrais, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas voir c'est très facile. Tu la pointes sur le méchant, et tu frappes le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort. »

Ma'isha se mit à rire, tout en se levant. Elle attrapa l'épée, s'étonnant de sa légèreté. Elle avait toujours vu son père traîner de gros glaives et d'énormes haches, une arme à une main lui semblait donc d'une certaine étrangeté. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle se voyait mal manipuler une épée aussi longue qu'elle. Sa mère disait que son père avait besoin de compenser et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'utilisait que ça. Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle fit quelques moulinets avec l'arme.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que les professeurs d'armes l'explique comme ça.

\- Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? Bref, habille-toi jeune fille, on reprend la route dans la matinée.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Bob Lennon prit un petit air mystérieux.

« On va monter au Haut Hrothgar. Mais pas à cheval, c'est trop haut, et assez loin. On va utiliser un autre moyen. »

Elle plissa les yeux, n'aimant pas vraiment le ton qu'il avait pris. Son père avait souvent des idées farfelues, rarement géniales, la plupart du temps suicidaires. Il se dirigea presque en sautillant vers les fenêtres, qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il prit une grande inspiration, leva la tête vers le ciel.

« Odahviing ! »

Le cri gagna le ciel dans une onde et se dissipa. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se produisit, Ma'isha se demanda si son père n'avait juste pas perdu la tête. Puis il y eut un cri, et la structure du château trembla légèrement. L'adolescente leva un sourcil, perplexe.

« Un dragon ! Il y a un dragon sur le porche ! Hurla un garde, en défonçant les portes de la chambre, essoufflé. »

Ma'isha se tourna d'un coup vers son père, souriant fièrement, osant même bomber un peu le torse, ravi du petit effet qu'il venait de produire. Elle se jeta sur ses affaires et fonça vers la salle d'eau, en sautillant, surexcitée. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyageait à dos de dragon. Elle se rafraîchit, s'habilla, récupéra ses armes et quitta la chambre. Son père ne l'avait pas attendue. Elle courut dans le couloir, renversant accidentellement la fille du jarl qui geignit en hurlant après ses domestiques. Elle l'ignora copieusement et prit les deux portes en bois menant au porche. Paathurnax tourna la tête dans sa direction, la gratifiant de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire. A ses côtés se tenait un autre dragon, un poil plus grand que Paathurnax, aux écailles rouges-violacées. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en la voyant.

« Prête Ma'isha ?

\- Je... On va vraiment monter dessus ?

\- Tu vas voir, ça ne fait pas trop peur. Et il est plutôt conciliant depuis notre dernière entrevue, pas vrai mon grand ? »

Le dragon souffla, se rappelant amèrement le traitement qui lui avait été réservé la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Paathurnax posa sa patte devant Ma'isha qui approchait, pour capter son attention.

« N'oublie pas Dovahkiin, ta destinée est entre tes mains. »

Elle hocha la tête, en lui souriant, et avança fièrement vers son père. Odahviing baissa la tête. Ma'isha se sentit soulevée du sol. Son père la posa sur le cou du dragon, entre deux écailles dorsales,et il monta à son tour, dans un bond gracieux. Baalgruf, réveillé par les gardes hurlant « Au dragon ! » à travers tout le château finit par apparaître à la porte.

« Enfant de dragon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- On part enquêter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on sera bientôt de retour, avec de bonnes nouvelles. Occupez-vous de Paathurnax. Et ne laissez pas Delphine l'approcher s'il vous plaît.

\- J'y veillerai. Prenez-soin de vous. Et de votre fille. »

Bob s'inclina, et donna un petit coup de talons dans le cou du dragon, qui poussa un faible grognement, avant de relever la tête. Il fit demi-tour, prit de l'élan, et plongea dans le vide. Ma'isha se colla à son père en hurlant, alors que lui levait les mains, ravi. Odahviing finit par remonter et se stabilisa dans les airs. Ma'isha risqua un coup d'œil dans le vide, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Blancherive était entièrement visible de là où ils étaient.

« Couvre-toi bien, lâcha calmement son père. Il fait froid dans les hauteurs.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla t-elle, émerveillée, n'écoutant pas les recommandations de son aîné. »

Elle se penchait au dessus du vide, pour admirer la vue. Le dragon s'amusait à faire des piquets de temps à autre, pour qu'elle puisse mieux apprécier le paysage. Ma'isha se surprit à se demander ce que ça faisait d'être un dragon, de vivre libre, sans personne pour vous dicter ce que vous devez faire. Quelque chose se produit alors. Elle se leva, sous le regard inquiet de son père. Elle monta sur le coup du dragon, écarta les deux bras et ferma les yeux. Bob se prépara à la réceptionner au cas où quelque chose allait de travers, mais la laissa faire. Lui aussi avait réagi comme ça.

« YOL TOOR SHUL ! »

Odahviing et Bob sursautèrent quand un immense nuage de flammes gagna le ciel. Ma'isha semblait en transe, ses yeux s'étaient révulsés, elle tremblait. Bob se releva à son tour, les jambes un peu tremblante. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la hauteur, et c'était le comble quand il se trouvait sur un dragon à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

« Choupette, calme-toi, respire. Tout va bien. »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avança sur la tête du dragon. Bob sentit son sang se glacer. Il oublia sa peur du vide et tira sa fille en arrière, pour l'empêcher de sauter. Elle continuait d'avancer, impassible, hypnotisée.

« Odahviing ! Atterris ! Vite !

\- Dovahkiin ! Devant ! »

Bob leva la tête et se crispa. Un autre dragon se trouvait droit devant, bien plus grand, bien plus gros. Sur sa tête, un homme masqué se tenait fièrement, un bâton dans la main, émettant de grandes ondes. Il fit le rapprochement rapidement entre lui et sa fille.

« Relâche-la ! Hurla le Pyro-Barbare. Rapproche-toi Odahviing. »

A contre cœur, il donna un coup à l'arrière de la tête de sa fille, l'assommant. Il la reposa sur le coup du dragon, prit de l'élan, et plongea sur le second dragon, qui n'était autre qu'Alduin. Le dragon transportant sa fille entama sa descente, pour la mettre en sécurité. Bob réussit à attraper une des écailles dorsales, et il monta sur le dos. Miraak, surpris, se tourna dans sa direction.

« A nous deux. »

* * *

Ma'isha reprit connaissance dans la neige. Elle serra sa cape contre elle, gelée, avant de s'asseoir. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle était collée contre quelque chose de chaud, masquant la lumière du soleil. L'aile d'Odahviing se souleva et la créature poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se releva en titubant, le vertige la prenant de suite. Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Et surtout, où était son père ?

« Je suis désolé Dovahkiin. »

Elle se tourna vers le dragon, qui la dévisageait, la recouvrant d'une aile protectrice.

« Votre père est monté sur Alduin, avec Miraak. Il l'a emmené, j'ai perdu leur trace. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Nord. Une ville se trouve à quelques lieues au sud d'ici. Je vous retrouverai quand j'aurai des information, je vous conseille de rester ici. »

Elle hocha la tête. Odahviing se releva, et s'envola de quelques mètres.

« Courage Dovahkiin, je veille sur vous. »

Il disparut vers le Nord. Ma'isha resta silencieuse, un grand sentiment de vide venait de l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas se défendre, elle ne savait pas se battre. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle poussa un soupir, ramassa son épée et se mit en route, le cœur lourd.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D Oui, j'ai pas honte de vous laisser comme ça bwahahahaha ! Chapitre un peu court cela-dit, meh. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me booste ! Bisouilles, on se retrouve bientôt pour Sang Royal !_


	7. Jour 7 : Solitude

_BON-SOIR ! On se remet doucement au travail. J'ai toujours pas fini Tyrnformen, mais j'avais besoin d'une pause, Apprentie Pyro-Barbare est donc bienvenue \o/ Reprenons les aventures de Miss Ma'isha :D Merci à Ninlhinn, Koneko-Hiya et au petit invité pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent :D C'est parti !_

 **JOUR 7 : Solitude**

Ma'isha marcha une partie de la nuit, le cœur lourd, la tête encore embrumée. Elle avait faim et froid, et la ville que lui avait indiqué Odahviing n'était toujours pas visible à l'horizon. Elle ignorait même si elle allait dans la bonne direction. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu de traces de civilisation, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. S'aventurer seul dans les contrées froides de Bordeciel était une mauvaise idée. La jeune Khajiit avait perdu le compte des histoires rapportées par les voyageurs, parlant de bandits, de loups, de géants et de trolls, attendant dans l'ombre qu'une âme perdue vienne les nourrir.

Elle serra la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense, c'était sans doute des bobards. Quelque chose attira son attention, à l'horizon. Un gigantesque bâtiment, en hauteur, qu'elle identifia sans mal comme étant l'académie des mages de Fortdhiver. Elle décida d'y aller, ce serait toujours mieux que de rester seule, à vagabonder dans le paysage nocturne. Elle leva la tête et avança. Elle allait retrouver son père, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

La jeune chatonne atteignit les premières habitations de la ville à l'aube. Fortdhiver était une petite ville assez tranquille depuis que son père était devenu archimage de l'Académie, elle ne craignait donc pas d'être dérangée. Elle décida d'ailleur de se rendre directement à celle-ci. Peut-être pourrait-elle y trouver de l'aide après tout. Elle monta les marche et s'approcha de l'entrée, quand une elfe lui barra le chemin, le regard dur.

« On embauche plus d'étudiants actuellement. Fais demi-tour.

\- Je suis à la recherche de mon père.

\- On a pas eu de Khajiit ici depuis des lustres, va t-en.

\- C'est Bob Lennon, l'archimage. Je suis Ma'isha, sa fille adoptive. Mon père a été enlevé par un dragon, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Pouvez-vous me laisser rentrer ? S'il vous plaît ? »

L'elfe plissa les yeux. La petite semblait vraiment soucieuse, il se pouvait même bien qu'elle dise la vérité. Elle finit par s'écarter, et lui sourit amicalement.

« Suis-moi, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider. Mirabelle pourra sans doute te renseigner. Moi, c'est Faralda au fait. Enchantée Ma'isha. »

La Khajiit lui sourit amicalement, toujours un peu impressionnée, et lui emboîta le pas. Mirabelle Ervine, la « chef » des lieux en l'absence de l'archimage, était assise tranquillement sur le rebord d'une fontaine assez ancienne, dont l'eau avait complètement gelée. Elle tenait un grand livre dans ses mains, et semblait concentrée dessus. Ma'isha avait déjà vu des livres de magie, en fouillant dans la bibliothèque de son père, et elle était très curieuse. Elle avait appris un sort de barrière magique d'elle même, pendant toute une nuit, même si elle le cachait pour ne pas se faire gronder.

Faralda s'approcha de la Brétonne, qui releva les yeux, d'abord vers l'elfe, puis vers Ma'isha, méfiante. Elle referma son livre, et se leva doucement, dépoussiérant un peu sa longue robe grise d'un geste de la main.

« Que se passe t-il ? Je pensais avoir été claire Faralda, nous n'avons pas de place pour plus d'étudiants actuellement.

\- Elle n'est pas là pour ça, Madame. C'est la fille de l'archimage, elle a besoin d'aide. »

Mirabelle fronça les sourcils, la dévisageant de haut en bas, se demandant très certainement si l'archimage avait eu une quelconque aventure avec une Khajiit. Ma'isha se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

« Il m'a adoptée.

\- Soit, répondit-elle, un peu méfiante. Quel est le problème ? »

Ma'isha prit une inspiration, et lui raconta tout. Le début de son excursion, l'attaque des Grises-Barbes, l'enquête que son père et elle-même s'étaient mis en tête de mener, l'arrivée d'un immense dragon noir, chevauché par un homme avec un masque, et l'enlèvement de son père. Mirabelle resta un moment silencieuse.

« Et bien, en effet, c'est problématique. Et vous dites que vous êtes aussi enfant de dragon ?

\- Je ne maîtrise pas encore tous les rudiments du métier... Mais... J'apprends.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous aider, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir assez de connaissance en matière de dragons. Les seuls qui peuvent vous aider, ce sont les Grises-Barbes, mais puisqu'il n'en reste plus qu'un... Nous pouvons en revanche vous proposez une formation à la magie accélérée, pour que vous puissiez partir avec un minimum de connaissance pour vous défendre. Allez voir Tolfdir, à l'intérieur. Dites-lui que vous venez de ma part, mêlez-vous aux autres élèves. Vous prendrez les quartiers de l'archimage pour dormir et vous entraîner, cadeau de la maison. Bonne chanche. »

Ma'isha hocha la tête, et poussa la porte de l'imposant bâtiment. Le dit-Tolfdir, un mage renommé, se trouvait dans la grande salle, entouré de jeunes adolescents encapuchonnés, de toutes espèces : des elfes, des brétons, … Il y avait même une Khajiit, un peu à l'écart du groupe, la fixant déjà, curieuse. Peu rassurée, l'adolescente s'approcha du mage, qui se tourna vers elle, à son approche.

« Bienvenue jeune demoiselle, vous venez assister au cours ? Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

Ma'isha hocha timidement la tête.

« Je suis Tolfdir, mage d'altération et maître-magicien. Je serai votre professeur référent cette année. - Quel est votre nom ?

\- Ma'isha, monsieur. »

Le vieil homme tiqua immédiatement.

« Vous êtes la fille de Bo... l'archimage ?

\- En effet, je suis là pour le retrouver.

\- Très bien ! Cria t-il, enthousiaste. Très, très bien. Venez me voir à la fin de l'heure, nous devrons discuter. »

Elle sourit, et recula, pour se mettre un peu à l'écart. Deux elfes la regardaient, mauvaises, n'appréciant visiblement pas sa venue. L'autre Khajiit, en revanche, l'aborda directement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut, moi c'est R'ulwa. Je suis contente de voir une autre Khajiit. Fais pas gaffe aux elfes, ce sont des mauvaises langues. Je peux t'aider à t'entraîner si tu veux. C'est vrai que ton père c'est un enfant de dragon ?

\- Oui... Oui, c'est vrai. J'en suis une moi-aussi.

\- Oh c'est trop bien ! Je...

\- Mesdemoiselles, nous allons commencer, pourriez-vous vous taire s'il vous plaît ? Demanda le vieux mage, faisant pouffer les deux jeunes filles. »

L'heure de cours se déroula sans accroc. Elle apprit différents sorts de défenses, ainsi qu'un sort de flammes, qui allait se révéler bien utile. Tolfdir les libéra ensuite. La majorité des étudiants quittèrent la salle. R'ulwa, avec qui elle avait bien sympathisé, et s'était même entraînée, l'attendait près de la porte, le temps qu'elle discute avec le vieux mage. Il lui avait demandé la raison de sa présence ici, Ma'isha lui avait alors raconté encore une fois son histoire.

« Je vois, avait-il alors dit. Je vous donnerais des cours particuliers, en soirée, pour que votre formation aille plus vite, vous n'avez pas le temps de traîner ici. J'ai également plusieurs livres de sorts en réserve, vous devrez apprendre sur le tas. Vous pourrez repartir dans trois jours, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Reposez-vous, je viendrais vous voir dans la soirée. »

Ma'isha le remercia, et partit rejoindre R'ulwa à l'extérieur. La Khajiit lui fit visiter l'établissement intégralement, puis elles s'isolèrent toutes deux dans les quartiers de l'archimage, qui serait son lieu de vie le temps de son séjour à l'académie. C'était gigantesque. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre seule dans ce luxe complet, elle qui avait si longtemps vécu dans une minuscule cabane de pêcheurs. Les deux adolescentes passèrent l'après-midi à faire connaissance, et elles devinrent assez vite proche. R'ulwa lui confia qu'elle étudiait la magie dans le but de partir à l'aventure, ensuite, n'ayant plus aucune attache dans le pays, si ce n'était son oncle, Kharjo, qu'elle ne voyait presque plus. Une idée farfelue naquit alors dans l'esprit de Ma'isha.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi. Je voyage beaucoup, avec mon père, à travers tout Bordeciel, et même plus loin. Il m'a promis de m'emmener à Solsteim.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne voudrais pas gêner.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, je me sens seule, et je ne me vois pas voyager toute seule. »

R'ulwa hésita, un instant, avant d'hocher la tête. Ma'isha se jeta à son cou en riant, ravie de s'être trouvée une compagne d'aventures. Ce passage à l'académie lui aura au moins fait du bien. Elle s'était trouvée une nouvelle amie, qui pourrait l'épauler face aux dangers du monde. La porte s'ouvrit, brisant leur étreinte. Tolfdir entra, un paquet de livres de magie dans les mains. Il expliqua leur utilité aux deux filles, ayant bien compris que quelque chose se tramait entre ses deux-là. Alors qu'il achevait son monologue, un cri retentit, dans tout le bâtiment.

« Aaaaaaaah ! Il y a un dragon ! »

Ma'isha sourit, et se dirigea en courant vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Odahviing était là, les ailes battant dans le vide.

« Dovahkiin, j'ai interrogé plusieurs dragons. Tout semble concorder. Il paraît que des mages auraient ressuscité Miraak, dans le but de détruire votre père. La première fois qu'il a été vu, c'était dans la ville de Solitude, c'est notre prochaine destination.

\- Pouvons-nous partir à l'aube ? La nuit va bientôt tomber.

\- Comme tu veux, princesse. Je vais dormir un peu, dans les montagnes derrière. Je t'attendrai dans la cour demain matin.

\- Merci Odahviing. »

Le dragon poussa un petit grognement et prit son envol, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Ma'isha se tourna vers Tolfdir et R'ulwa, en train de la dévisager, bouche bée.

« Et bien. On dirait qu'on va devoir accélérer l'apprentissage des sorts. »

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre :/ L'intrigue avance bien néanmoins. Cette fanfic sera plus courte que Royaume en Perdition ou Le Survivant de l'Enfer, j'ai à peu près l'intrigue en tête. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous fais des bisouilles, à bientôt :D_


End file.
